Moving On: An Akward fanfic
by macramos
Summary: Set after the winter formal. Jenna tries to be happy with Jake, but Matty is still on her mind and she has to confront a certain someone about the "A Friend" letter. Matty tries to move on from Jenna and be best friends with Jake again, but he can't.
1. Chapter 1: Jenna's POV

**Hello readers. I am in love with MTV's new series Awkward. and thanks to the season finale and my need to continue the story til early 2012, I've written a fanfic. I wasn't gonna post this but my friend encouraged me to. So all you Awkward. fans enjoy!**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward. Fanfiction<strong>

**Moving On: Jenna's POV**

It had been at least 2 hours since the formal ended. Jake had gone home and I have discovered that my mom wrote the "A Friend" letter. I was still shocked that my own mother would write something like this. Of course it's not that much of a surprise, but my mother? Was this how she saw me before? I admit, that letter kind of changed everything, but it caused a lot of pain and stress. I just want to know why she would do this to me. Maybe I should thank her but also tell her how much pain the letter cost. Either way, I cannot fathom this revelation.

I'm at my desk staring at the box full of the blank stationary papers used to write the letter and the crumpled up letter. My mom wrote it. Does my dad even know? Of course not, if he knew, he'd tell her it was a bad idea. I was slowly recovering from the shock but now I feel angry. Angry that she didn't have the nerve to tell me in person.

I couldn't take it, I grabbed my phone and texted Tamara, but then deleted the message before I sent it. What should I tell her?

There was a sudden knock on my door. I get up from my desk and see Matty standing outside through the blinds like always. Except this time is different. I wasn't gonna let him get the best of me. I have Jake now and I was no longer under Matty McKibben's spell anymore, maybe a little but that's not the point.

I sigh as I open the door. "Hey," I greet awkwardly.

Matty looks at me with that longing look. I can see he still has his tux on and the corsage in his hand. "Hi, Jenna," he says after a long silence.

"What are you doing here?" I ask a little angry he's here.

He sighs and smells his armpit nervously. "I just wanted to give you the corsage I bought for you. I-I thought it would be best with you," he explains.

I give him a small smile. "Thanks, it's beautiful." I take it, I had to take it. I may be with Jake but Matty was also a part of me. He was my heart.

"Um, I better be going," he begins to turn around when he looks at me one last time and says, "You looked really beautiful tonight. I was an idiot for not fighting for you. I was too late. I took you for granted and I know I hurt you. Jake," he takes a deep breath and walks towards me, "Jake is a lucky guy. He'd probably treat you better than I have ever treated you. I'm sorry I kept you hidden for so long. You deserved more than that. I'm sorry, Jenna." He steps closer to me and kisses me on the forehead before walking out into the night.

He didn't wait for my response. I guess he just wanted to get that off his chest. I couldn't blame the guy. I close the door and look at the corsage. It was beautiful. I put it next to Jake's on my night stand. Those two boys had fallen for me. One was scared to fight for me, the other was willing to put himself out there for me. Matty had apologized sincerely, I guess he really did care about me, but he was just scared. Jake wasn't. Jake asked me in a small way but he asked me in a very cute way. He was just so himself tonight and he was happy to have had me on his arm. It felt incredible to be wanted. It felt incredible to not be kept a secret.

Now I had to deal with my mother and the bitch of a letter.


	2. Chapter 2: Matty's POV

**Matty's point of view. Yes each chapter will be Jenna or Matty's point of view from now on. I kind of want to write from Jake's point of view, but I don't know yet. Should I? Well anyway enjoy Matty's point of view and I hope you all will like it. I hope I stayed true to his character. I've been practicing writing from a guy's point of view and I have to say it's quite fun. **

**I am torn between Jenna/Jake and Jenna/Matty. I love both boys sooo much. Jake is adorable and Matty is just so hot! Anyway. Please review and enjoy.**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving on: Matty's POV<strong>

I was at Jenna's house. I am parked outside and looking at the corsage I was supposed to give her. I was crying. Yes, Matty McKibben cries. I really care about her but clearly I had hurt her over and over again. Jake is the better man for her. I never had the guts to kiss her in front of everyone, but he did. They kissed right in front of me. It hurt to see her with my best friend, but was I supposed to do, ruin Jake's time? He looked really happy with Jenna. I envy him. I envy that he has the guts to show her off to the world while I hid her because I cared too much about what people think. I ruined my chances with Jenna and now I'm paying for it.

I should have told Jake that I was taking her to the formal when he was talking about her. I should have created a romantic scene for her in front of everyone. I should have just given her the box when she came to my locker. I dropped hints, but that wasn't enough. She wanted more and I should have given her what she wanted, but I was a coward. It was my fault Jake had no idea about my secret escapades with Jenna. Should I tell him?

I wipe away my tears and exit my truck. I feel like I have to apologize and I don't care what she says, I just need her to know. I cross her backyard. The day I joined her family for barbecue was great, the happy times before Jenna told me to stop being a pussy and take care. "Take care", that really hurt me and I guess I deserved it. Plus Jake moping around my house about his rejection from Jenna pissed me off. Yes, I was jealous he likes her too, but that I didn't have the guts to tell him about she & I, it pissed me off even more.

I knock on her door and wait for her to open it. This will probably be the last time I'll do this, so I better step up and be a man and tell her.

She opens it and I see that she's been crying. I take a deep breath, but seeing her again and knowing Jake has her now just ruins it.

"Hey," she greets awkwardly. She's probably wondering why I'm here.

Come on, McKibbs, stop being a pussy and fucking tell her!

After a long silence, I say, "Hi, Jenna."

She looks away annoyed and she just looks so cute. She's out of her formal dress and in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She still looks beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" she demands. I grip the corsage box tighter.

God damn it, McKibbs, tell her!

I smell my armpit nervously and answer with,

"I just wanted to give you the corsage I bought for you. I-I thought it would be best with you." I extend my hand out so she can take it. She stares at it and takes it. Ok, she still likes me, I guess.

She gives me a small smile. "Thanks, it's beautiful," she replies.

I smile at her and nervously put my hands in my pocket. It's now or never, McKibbs.

"Um, I better be going," I begin to turn around but before I could, I had to correct my mistakes with her. As she said, I had to stop being a pussy and take care. So I am, Jenna, I'm taking care of us.

I face her and confess, "You looked really beautiful tonight. I was an idiot for not fighting for you. I was too late. I took you for granted and I know I hurt you. Jake," I had to bite my lip for this, I have to admit my best friend is more of a man than me. "Jake is a lucky guy," I continue, "He'd probably treat you better than I have ever treated you. I'm sorry I kept you hidden for so long. You deserved more than that. I'm sorry, Jenna." I step closer to her and press my lips to her forehead. I had to fight the urge to kiss her but she's Jake's girlfriend and I didn't want to cross that kind of boundary. He was my boy and Jenna made it clear at the formal that she had made her choice. She chose Jake and it's my fault she had to make that decision.

I turn around before she could answer me. I didn't want an answer from her. I just wanted her to know. I had more to say but if I stay longer, I'll do something I'll regret later. I want her to know I don't regret our time together, but I don't wanna regret kissing her. I've never regretted Jenna, I was just scared.

I get into my truck. I look at her house one more time before driving away. It'll probably be a long time before I can visit that house again, but I won't give up on her. Despite Jake being Jenna's boyfriend now, I had to prove to her that I care about her and if standing up for her and being the hero I applied for, then I'll do it. I probably took her virginity and I have to make it right with her. Jenna Hamilton. I think I've fallen in love with Jenna Hamilton. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently working on Jenna's POV part 2. She'll be spending the Jake, by the way. REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Jenna's POV Part II

**Here it is, Jenna's point of view part II! I hope you'll enjoy this one. Thank you all who have put this story in Story Alert and reviewing. Your reviews are great and thank you. **

**-groff-monteithchick94**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving On: Jenna's POV part II<strong>

It was the next day and I woke up to a text from Jake. It read: Good morning, Hamilton. Call you soon. I smile as I text back and go to my bathroom. As I pass my desk, I see the letter and sigh in annoyance. Right when I throw it away, it comes back. What should I say to my mom? How do I confront her? Will I ever look at her the same?

I go over the conversation in my head as I brush my teeth and brush my hair. I've concluded that I can't. It'd just be too weird. Right now I just can't. I text Jake to pick me up after I change. My parents are still sleeping. Probably sleeping off the hangover. I grab a jacket when Jake texts me that he's parked outside.

I close the front door and see him outside in his awesome car. He gets out of the car and he jogs towards me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Hamilton," he greets before he kisses me.

When we part I reply, "Good morning to you too, Rosati."

He smiles before I bring his lips back to mine. He interlocks our hands as we walk to his car. He opens the door for me and I get in. He jumps into the driver's side and speeds out of the neighborhood.

I try to be happy about being with Jake but my head just couldn't get rid of what happened with Matty last night or what didn't. The pain in his eyes were still prominent in my mind and I just wanted to take him back. But I made my choice last night, I picked Jake. I look at Jake as he drives and he glances at me and smiles. I smile back and sigh in content. I've made my decision and I know it'll be awhile for me to get over Matty, but Jake is an incredible guy.

"You okay, Jenna?" Jake asks.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply unsure if I was fine. Besides Matty bothering me, the letter and my mom were too. "Actually, no."

Jake gives me a concerned look. "What's wrong?" he inquires.

I sigh. "Do you remember the letter?" I begin.

He nods. "The one Sadie put on the back of the ballots?"

I nod. "Yes that one," I continue, "I found out who 'A Friend' is."

"Who is it?"

I hesitate. Am I really saying it out loud?

"My mom wrote the letter. How pathetic is that?"

He looks shocked. "Wow, I didn't expect that," neither did I. He shrugs. "Maybe she had good intentions."

I sigh and look out my side. "I honestly don't know. I can't confront her, I wouldn't know what to say."

"Maybe I could be there when you tell her. You know, moral support."

We smile at each other as I take his hand. "I would love that but maybe I should handle this by myself. I wouldn't want to put you in an awkward position with my mother. After all I still need to introduce my amazing boyfriend to my parents."

He chuckles. "If anything, I'm here for you."

I smile in response as Jake pulls into the parking lot of the drive through burger joint.

"We're eating burgers for lunch?" I question.

He turns to me. "Yeah, something easy. If you don't want to eat here, we can go somewhere else," he answers.

"No, no, I was actually craving burgers," I reply.

He grins and pulls into the order lane. We order 2 regular burgers with one large fries and one large vanilla milkshake. We sit under the shaded eating area as we eat our burgers. I like this, Jake & I together out in public. He smiles at me as he notices me looking at him. A couple of his friends greet us and one invites us to a party tonight.

"You wanna go to Wes' party?" Jake asks as he sips from the milkshake.

I shrug. "I'd probably have to bring Tamara and Ming along if that's okay," I answer.

Jake nods as he pops a fry into his mouth. "Sounds good," he replies.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He nods as he finishes his burger. "Yeah, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable and I know Tamara would like to go," he answers.

I giggle. "Thanks and I know she would hate me if I didn't invite her."

He grins and gives me the milkshake to drink. After we drive out of the parking lot, Jake takes me to the park.

"I used to love coming here as a kid. My dad would always take me here after school, now I go whenever I want and swing on the swings," Jake explains as we walk the nature path hand in hand to the playground area.

"Is that why we're here? Just so you can swing?" I tease.

He chuckles. "Of course," he answers before running for the swings with me being pulled along.

We get to the swings and he has the goofiest smile I've ever seen on his face. He really is not afraid to be a dork. I begin laughing as he pumps his legs to swing higher while I just swing back and forth casually.

"Come on Hamilton, you afraid?" Jake taunts.

"No I just don't want to look like an idiot," I retort.

He stops swinging and looks at me with this teasing expression. "Like an idiot? You know me, I live to be an idiot," Jake jokes casually.

I laugh as I get off the swing to kiss him. When we part, I grab him by the collar of his letterman jacket and push him back as I start walking away. I hear him run after me and he grabs me from behind and spins me around. Things with Jake are a lot easier. More playful and he's proud to be affectionate with me in public, something Matty never did.

We chase each other to his car and when we reach it, we lean on the passenger's side to kiss some more. Jake smiles as he pulls away.

"I like this," he confesses.

I grin. "Me, too," I reply. He kisses me again before opening my door for me.

As we drive home, he has the radio blasting with mainstream music we both, surprisingly, know the lyrics to. When we get to my house, he parks out front, turns off the car, and we look at each other.

"Today was great," I admit.

"It was, I had fun," he agrees as he takes my hand and smooths the skin with the pad of his thumb.

"Thank you for this," I reply.

"You're welcome," he smiles, "Well I gotta head to McKibbs house," he says.

What? Did Jake just say he's going to Matty's house? "Matty's house, why are you going there?" I ask, sounding a little more eager than I intended. Why Jake? Why?

"He looked really depressed last night and I just wanted to cheer him up. I feel kind of bad for him, he really likes that girl he was talking about," he answers. Aww, he's so sweet. But still, Jake and Matty in the same room discussing me without Jake knowing anything.

"That's really sweet of you, Jake. I'll see you tonight then," I say as I get out of the car. We kiss goodbye and I walk up the steps to my house. Jake and Matty talking about me. It's torture just thinking about it. Would Matty tell him about us? How would Jake react? I can't even deal with this. I run to my room and call Tamara. This is an emergency.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is Matty's POV. Do you think he should tell Jake about him and Jenna? Review review review please :)<strong>


End file.
